Random Day at the Beach
by cassandralightcat
Summary: It was supposed to be a trip to the beach. But when you take along two sand ninja, two demon vessels, the handsome devil of Konoha, one from the dog Clan, and two girls obsessed with the MangaAnime, all you ever get out of a vacation is chaos & some fun.
1. Chapter One

**Random Day at the Beach, Naruto OC Style**

**Note-** This is rated T because of language and occasional censored words...unless it's in Japanese. Then some people won't know what I'm talking about anyway...

**Characters-** Amaya (Uzi) Tsuki, Gaara, Kiba & Akamaru, Naruto, Lee, Me, and my friend.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto (Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee) nor do I own Tsuki, who belongs to my friend, and I don't own my friend. O.o That would be scary...But I own Amaya, the plot, and myself. BTW, Amaya will be reffered to as Uzi in this story, 'kay? Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One-

"Sarah!! Gaara!! Hurry up!! We're gonna be late, and Uzi and Tsuki are already here!!" I called up the stairs, holding on to my extremely heavy suitcase, a shovel and pail (which Sarah insisted she bring to build sandcastels with Gaara), a float, and things I couldn't put in a suitcase. Uzi and Tsuki waited outside, or at least Uzi did. I had no clue what Tsuki was doing. She was unpradictable thanks to Sarah.

"Coming!!" Sarah called back. "Hey Rhi!! Do you know where my, errr...suitcase is?!"

I sighed. "You handed it to me when I walked out the room, baka." I answered.

Silence, then. "Oh yeah!! Hehe...sorry!"

Uzi walked in. "What's going on? Tsuki already climbed on top of the house, and I can't get her down...hey do you need help with the bags?"

"Yes.I.Need.Help.With.The.Bags." I answered. I was already getting impatient. "SARAH!!"

"I'm comin'!" Sarah answered, tripping on her own feet down the stairs, Gaara following her.

Uzi shook her head. "How could you choose her as a girlfriend, Gaara?" she asked.

Gaara sighed. "I'm not really sure how it happened, but--"

"LEAVE!! Noooooow!!!" I screamed, loosing all patience.

"Okay!" Sarah answered, getting up. "By the way, where are Kiba, Naruto, and Lee?"

"They said they'd meet us there." Gaara answered. I grinned broadly at the fact of seeing Kiba again, even though it was only 5 days scince I've last seen him. "Somwhere at this fish restraunt. I just hope whoever cooks there is good."

"They will be." I promised.

"C'mon, let's go!! Who's driving?" asked Sarah.

"Me." I answered. "Because I didn't get mad when someone flipped the bird at me on the road..." Gaara looked to the side. "...and I didn't throw the car off the edge of a cliff..." Sarah giggeled nervously. "...and I'm also not the one who got angry when someone shouted at them on road and caused severe wind damage on dozens of property." Uzi glared at me.

"Damn!!" Sarah exclaimed. "I wanted to drive..." She clung on to Gaara and began wining. Gaara sighed.

"...Let's just go." I muttered, walkig outside.

"TSUKI!! GET OF THE ROOF!!" Gaara shouted at the top of the house, where the form of Tsuki was seen.

"Hi ho silver! AWAY!!!" Tsuki shouted, leaping off the roof and landing easily on her feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I THOUGHT you were riding in the back with Gaara, Sarah." I hissed.

"Gaara's right next to me. Remember there are three seats up here." Sarah answered.

"...Right. Now where are the keys to the car?" I asked, looking around until, "Here they are!!"

Sarah pulled out some toy keys (You know, the ones baby's use?) and tryed to put them in the car.

"...Sarah, those are toys." I reminded her sharply.

"Oh yeah!!" cried Sarah.

"My God..." Gaara muttered, handing me the real keys. "Here."

"Thank you. And please keep your girlfriend under control!" I muttered to myself, starting the car. "Let's hope she's not up to something when we make it to Craker Barrel..."

"WE'RE GOING TO CRAKER BARREL!!??" Sarah shouted, starting to flip out all over the place.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!!!" I shouted as we started the car and were on our way to the beach. Until...

"Rhi, I left my cellphone--"

"DEAL WITH IT!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there that is. Sorry if it sucks. It's kinda an America/Naruto crossover, and those aren't easy. And please, refrain from flaming me. Only 5 is enough I don't need the universe saying that this story sucks.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter Two

**Random Day at the Beach, Naruto OC Style**

**Note- **Okay me and meh friend thought the last Chapter was a hoot, so now I shall do this one!! Note the I dun own Craker Barrel or "Naruto".

Sarah & Tsuki (c) Sarah

Uzi and Rhi (c) Me

Everyone else (c) Masashi Kishimoto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaapter Two-

"Hey Rhi, can we play my CD?"

"Depends." I hissed at Sarah. I was still pissed because of the time we spent packing and being fools. "Which one?"

"The one with ICP, Rob Zombie, and Flip Out Like a Ninja, ya know the party CD?" Sarah answered. "The one I made with Gaara, Tsuki, and you? REMEMBER-"

"YES!!!" I shouted. "And no. You can't. I'm in no mood."

"Pweeeeeeeeease?" asked Sarah.

"No." I said.

"Choudai?"

"No."

"Choudai, Rhi-chan?"

"No!!"

"Chooooooooodaaaaaaaaai? I will destroy you if you don't!!"

"GODDAMN IT!!" I shouted. "Hai, hai!! We'll listen to it!!"

"Yay." meweled Sarah. "Hey. When do we make it to Craker Barrel?"

"We get there when we get there!" I shouted.

"Ne, Rhi, it's around the corner." Uzi remarked, pointing to a restraunt around the corner in between a bunch of trees. It looked fairly crowded, but there were enough spaces for me to pull in and get us a reservation.

"Holy crap!! Look at all this junk!!" Tsuki exclaimed, looking around wildly. "Oh! Hey, Naruto!! Hey Lee!! Hey Kiba!!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I looked at Gaara. "I thought you said they'd be at a fish restraunt." I was carefull not to yell at him.

"I thought they'd be there." Gaara shrugged. "Guess we were fooled."

"Hey Rhi!!" Before I knew it, Kiba was hugging me.

"Hey, luff!!" I meweled, hugging him back.

"How was the journey?" Kiba asked. "You look annoyed."

"You would to if you had to put up with Tsuki and Sarah for 2 hours on end." I responded. "Speaking of whom, where's Sarah?"

"Hey hey, Rhi, Gaara!!" I looked up above my head and saw Sarah on the ceiling with a mini anvil. "Lookie lookie!!"

"Oh, (censored)." I muttered. "Sarah, if you drop that thing--!"

Too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat in the chairs provided for us. I had a large bruise on my head thanks to Sarah. Thankfully it wasn't a big enough anvil to kill me.

We ordered in silence. Kiba got some bacon, eggs, and steak (Along with Gaara, but he didn't order about a baker's dozen of bacon or eggs), and everyone else ordered pancakes, with the exception of Uzi, who ordered waffels instead. Long story short I made it so I didn't empty my wallet so badly.

"Hey, Rhi are you mad at me for hitting you in the head with an anvil?" Sarah finnaly asked, clinging to Gaara in case I hit her with an even bigger wepon.

"No." I muttered through clenched teeth. "No hard feelings whatsoever..."

"Oh by the way," Kiba added. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a dog plushie. "This is for you."

"Tahnks, love!!" I shouted, huggling the toy.

"Here you go." the waitress replied, handing us the food.

"Ya know, Sarah, I hope you can eat all this. You had like a dozen packs of poprocks before we left." I muttered, rubbing the bruise on my head.

"I'm not sleepy!! Or full!!" Sarah shouted. Then- FLOP! Her head fell into the pancakes.

Kiba stared at her. Then, "Ya know what I haven't seen in a while? _Family Guy_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there you go, Chapter Two. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Random Day at the Beach, Naruto OC Style**

**Note- **I need reviews sooooo bad!! But oh well. I get reviews when I get reviews. Sooooo...yeah. Just...read on.

**Disclaimer**- I only own Rhi and Uzi, and Sarah only owns herself and Tsuki. Master Kishimoto owns Lee, Naruto, Kiba (Waaaahhh!) and Gaara (I speak for Sarah and she says "Waaaaah!")

**Note- If Gaara, Tsuki, Uzi, or Naruto start to like, you know, be all murdurous and crap, which I doupt will be severe, rating may go up later when I post the uncensored version of this story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three-

We finnished eating and decided to shop around the place a little. Or at least the girls did. Gaara, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba went outside to play checkers. Apparently, Gaara was against Lee, and he was loosing.

"(censored) it all!! I dunno how to play this game!! If it was chess, I'd pound your ass like I did in the chuunin exams!!" Gaara roared.

Lee flinched. "Gaara...it's a game..." he muttered.

Meanwhile, me and Sarah were looking at some toy cats that looked kind of realistic and looked like they were sleeping.

"Why do you think they let real cats in the restraunt?" Sarah asked, pointing at a black one.

I blinked. "Hunh?"

"Dogs, too. Whats with that?"

"Sarah, what are you talking about?"

Sarah pointed at the toys. "These!! These sleeping animals!! How can they sleep through all this racket, anyway?!"

I blinked. "Sarah, they're fake."

Sarah stared at them. "Really?" Then she noticed the tag. "Oh..."

"AAAUUUGHHH!!!!" Gaara thundered. He had destroyed the chess board. "Naruto, your turn."

"I can't play now!!" Naruto cried. "You destroyed it!!"

"It's not my fault!!" Gaara shouted. "This game sucks!!"

"Okay!!" I shouted. "What say we get back on the road--Sarah, when did you buy the cat toy?" Sarah had walked out holding one of the sleeping cats in her arms.

"...I didn't." Sarah answered.

"STOP THEIF!!" we heard someone shout.

"Lets go!!" I cried.

We ran like hell away from the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you stealing that thing..." I muttered at Sarah furiously.

"It was too cute!!" Sarah cried. "You would've done it too!"

"_I'm_ not dumb enough to steal." I protested.

Sarah paused. Then she laughed. "Rhi never stole anythin--OUCH!! Don't hit me!!" Srah shouted, 'cause I hit her in the head with a wooden baseball bat.

"Then shut your (censored) mouth!! Jeese..."

Uzi looked behind us. "Are you sure they're following us?"

"Do you doubt Kiba? He never goes back on a promise." I muttered.

Sarah scoffed. "Really?"

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!! _I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE WE HIT A RED LIGHT!!_"

"You mean like that time Stewie killed Mathew McCahnahey? (can't spell it.)" Gaara asked.

I paused. "I don't fully understand that but yes. Like that."

"Hey Rhi, can we stop for ice cream!?" Tsuki asked.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Choudai?"

"Oh, not this again!! Don't make me pull over!!!"

Sarah, Tsuki, and Uzi stared at one anouther and had evil grins on their faces. Then-

"CHOOOOOODAAAAIIII, RHI-CHAN?"

"ALRIGHT!!!!" I thundered.

We stopped at a nearby Dairy Queen.

"Okay," I muttered. "Gaara?"

"Strawberry."

"Sarah?"

"Chocolate!!!!"

"...Tsuki?"

"CHOCOLATE!!!!"

"...Uzi?"

"Rocky Road."

"Fine." I answered. "I'll just take a M&M smoothie..."

"It sure is tootie (censored) fruity!!" Sarah chanted.

"...Yes. Yes it is..." I muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So yeah, how is it so far? Hope you like it, and please review!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Random Day at the Beach, Naruto OC Style**

**Disclaimer**- Don't own Naruto. Just Uzi, Rhi, and Sarah owns herself and Tsuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four-

"I can't believe Tsuki and Sarah took turns screaming on the way here." Gaara muttered.

"Really? I didn't hear, but that's probably 'cause I was pounding my head on the stearing wheel half of the way." I thundered.

"We're probably gonna suffer from larengitus on the way back, considering our arguing." Tsuki said.

_Flashback-_

"GAARA!! MAKE YOUR (CENSORED) SISTER SHUT THE (CENSORED) UP!!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE DRIVING, YOU FIX IT--"

"EXCATLY!!! _I'M _DRIVING!! I CAN'T FIX IT, YOU BAKA!!"

"WELL GET YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND TO COME HERE AND FIX IT!!!"

"HE'S IN ANOUTHER (CENSORED) CAR!!"

"WELL--"

"_**ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!! I--**__**TSUKI!!!!! **_**GIMME THE (CENSORED) ICE CREAM!!**_**" **_

_END FLASHBACK-_

"...Yeah..." I muttered. "Uhhhh...you guys...go ahead to the pool. I'll meet you there."

"Oh no!! We still need to put our stuff away!! I don't trust you to put MY stuff away!!" Tsuki snatched herbag from me and meweled, "Hey, who's in this room?"

"You and Uzi and Sarah and Gaara." I answered. "The rest of us share a room."

"Yaycaglouve!!" Sarah shouted, putting her clothes in a drawer.

I laughed and shook my head. "Hey, Uzi, can you put my stuff up. You know where, right?"

"Sure." Uzi answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna go outside and meet Kiba. I'll meet you at the pool."

"See ya." Gaara waved, along with Sarah and Uzi. Tsuki just stared at me. She was still mad because I threw her ice cream out the window.

I walked outside and saw Lee, Naruto and Kiba. Kiba ran up and hugged me (along with Lee, though I flinched when he did so) and Naruto ran up and patted me on the back. "Hey Rhi!!"

"Hey, guys!!" I answered. "We're going to the pool, wanna come?"

"You bet!! Believe it!!" Naruto shouted.

"Sure!!" Lee answered with gusto, striking a pose.

"Yeah." Kiba kissed my forehead and we headed back to change. They weren't in the room, so I figured they were already at the pool.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rhi!!" Sarah asked. "What all can you get at this Tikki Bar?"

I stared at her. "Dunno. Never went to it."

"You're helpfull!!" Sarah muttered. "Hey Gaara!! Can we try the Tikki Bar?"

"I dunno." Gaara answered, swimming over and holding out an empty hand, looking at me. "_Can_ we Rhi?"

"Damn. Why can't we all bring our own money?" I hissed. I handed him a wadded ball of money. "Here. Get a vasectomy with it."

Gaara glared at me. Then he took Sarah by the hand and walked to the Tikki Bar.

"Well, aren't you gonna swim?" Kiba asked.

"...Yeah." I answered, slipping into the pool. "Hottub next, for us?" I asked.

Kiba hugged me. "Sure." he answered. "What about--" he flicked his head towards Gaara and Sarah, who were drinking what looked like smoothies. "--them?"

"They'll do what they want around the hotel, but we're traveling together because little of us have cellphones. Just me, Gaara, and Lee. Uzi would've brought hers, but we left it behind." I didn't dare say that she said she wanted to go back to get it, but I said no.

"Okay." Kiba answered. "Hey, me, Naruto, Tsuki, Uzi, and Lee are playing vollyball. Care to join?"

"Sure." I answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longer, I think, but not as funny. But it was worth a shot. R&R


	5. Chapter Five

**Random Day at the Beach Naruto OC Style**

**Note**- From the first review I've gotten (Thank you for the comment, by the way ;D) my spelling isn't excactly the best. I'll try to fix it. My main problem is, I don't have a program that has 'Spell Check', and I tend to miss out on important things now and again. So I suffer constantly from misspelling my words. Again, I apologize, and I'll try not to overlook it this time!!

**Disclaimer**- I **do not **own Naruto. **I only own Uzi and myself **(And for slow people, the story is told by my point of veiw.) and **Sarah owns herself and Tsuki**, who is Gaara's sister for people who didn't read chapter four or didn't understand it.

So...READ ON!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five-

"Damn!!" I shouted. "This is the fifth time you've beaten us, Tsuki!!"

"How come you get Lee?" Kiba demanded. "And Uzi belongs to Rhi!! She should be on our team!!"

"No way!!" Uzi shouted. "I finally get payback on Rhi for putting me in a dress!!" Uzi threw the vollyball up in the air and "accidentally" hit me in the face.

"Ow!! Damn it!!" I shouted, falling back into the pool.

"Hey guys!!" Sarah called. I lifted my face, which bled a little due to the impact of the hard ball, and stared in the direction of the voice. It was Sarah. She was standing next to Gaara with a large grin planted on her face.

"Hey!!" she called out again. "Wanna go to the beach? It's only a few yards away!! Me and Gaara were gonna collect seashells!!" She hugged Gaara around his waist, making him blush and look the other way.

"Sarah...people are WATCHING US." he hissed.

"Shells, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Count me in!!" Kiba shouted.

I rubbed my eyes so I could see better. "Sure, I'll come." I answered. "As soon as someone hands me a tissue. I'm bleeding thanks to a certain SOMEONE..." I turned and glared at Uzi, who just stared right back at me. "...whose name shall not be mentioned."

Sarah laughed. "Lee, wanna come with us?"

"What?!" asked Gaara. Lee had been clinging to him ever scince we had arrived. It pissed Gaara off and it pissed him off bad.

Kiba climbed out. He was soaking, but to our surprise, he didn't smell bad. And he was from a clan that owned and relied on dogs. "Awww...ish wittle Gaawa upset abowt Wee comin' with us?" he said in baby talk. Sarah hit him.

"Shut up, Kiba!" she hissed.

"Don't you tell my boyfriend to shut up!!" I snapped.

"Let's just go before we start a fight. Believe it." Naruto winced, breaking us apart. (With Lee's help on me and Sarah. We were yelling and starting a cat fight.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rhi!! Look at this one!!" Sarah called.

"Not now!!" I shouted. I was getting annoyed. I was trying to catch the small little fish I could see come up whenever the waves touched the shore. "We could be having meat for desert, and I can't get it!!"

"Who needs meat when we could make smores?" Naruto asked bluntly. He was making a sandcastle with Tsuki, while Lee was helping Gaara and Sarah, Kiba was tanning, and Uzi was harrasing some rude person by chasing him with her wind abilities furiously.

"C'mon!! Choudai?" Sarah grabbed me and pulled me over to her sand castel, shoving the shell in my face, getting a bit of sand in my eyes.

"OW!!! DAMN IT!!" I shouted.

"Oops. Gomen." Sarah laughed. I sat up and brushed the sand out of my face. I stared at the shell bluntly.

"...That's it?" I asked.

Sarah nodded enthusiasticly.

I sighed. "Well...it's the thought that counts." I sat up. "Now...who's hungry?"

Everyone in our group shouted things like, "Me/ I am/ Over here/ Yes."

"Alrighty then. What do you guys want?" I asked. "I can't go to the fish place yet. I don't have enough money."

Silence, then, "What about _Subway_?" Sarah asked.

"I can affored that." I smiled. "So _Subway_ then?"

"I'm cool with it." Kiba answered, getting up. Naruto and Lee agreed with him. Uzi shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Okay, let's go." I sighed. "We'll eat it on the way back, and if we're not finnished, when we get to the hotel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess we'll go to our rooms then." I yawned. It was a while before we got back, and I was tired as hell.

"...Yeah..." Sarah yawned back. She was probably tired due to her hyperness today. I know her throat was tired from screaming all day on the way here.

"So what do you all wanna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"...How about we visit the fort?" suggested Naruto.

"I wanna see the Fountain of Youth." Lee wined.

"Shop around?" asked Sarah.

"Go see dolphins?" asked Kiba.

I though for a while. "We'll save the boat ride for later. How about we visit the fort?"

"YES!!" Naruto cried. "This rocks! Believe it!"

"Naruto, calm down!" I warned. "People may be sleeping next to us!"

"Sorry..." Naruto looked at his hands.

"So...tomorrow, then?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sarah agreed.

With that, we all turned in. I just hope Sarah doesn't draw on my face while I sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well... TBC I guess.

R&R, please.


	6. Chapter Six

**Random Day at the Beach Naruto OC Style**

I still need reviews. I decided I'll be done with the story by Chapter 9 or Chapter 11. Or whatever...I don't care...anyway, welcome to Chapter Six. And just so's you know, I'm not making the rating go up, I pretty sure. It'll still be rated T, and I don't I'll posted the unscencored version either. So...yeah. Life's a beach.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto.

**Uzi and Rhi (c) Me**

**Tsuki and Sarah (c) Sarah**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6-

I woke up to notice Kiba left. He left a note saying he went for breakfeast at the place downstairs. I dunno why. Their food sucks eggs. Ah, well, I couldn't stop him.

Naruto was awake and playing the PSP Uzi let him borrow. Probably checking out the internet. "Hey, Rhi." he greeted. "Lee went with Kiba to breakfeast downstairs. Sarah's in the shower or something, and Gaara's outside looking at the beach."

"Thanks, Naru-sama." I muttered, yawning and streatching.

Naruto looked up at me and began to laugh a little. "What?" I asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. Believe it."

"How can I believe it when you're laughing like that?" I demanded.

"..."

"What's so funny, Naruto?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!!"

"...Sarah drew a mustache on your face..." he answered.

"There you go again!! Not telling me whats so funny!! You know, I'll figure out when you--!!" I stopped. "What?"

"And glasses." Naruto continued. "You look funny like that."

"...SARAH (Insert Middle Name Here) (Insert Last Name Here)!!!! GET!!!!! YOUR!!!!! ASS!!!!! IN!!!!! HERE!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!" I thundered. "GET OUT SO I CAN WASH MY FACE!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for drawing on my face Sarah." I hissed furiously as I started the car. "Thanks a WHOLE lot."

"Hey, at least I'm sitting in the back this time!" Sarah shouted. "Now you don't have to put up with me up there."

"Oh, you, pretty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang, we love you, and our, pretty chitty bang bang, chitty chitty bang bang, loves us to!!" Tsuki chanted.

"Can we go now?" asked Uzi. "I'm gonna get a headache as soon as--"

"CHITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" screamed Tsuki.

Uzi covered her ears and stared at her ex-sensei in annoyence. "As soon as THAT happens."

Rhi sighed. "Okay, lets go."

"Here's the keys Rhi!" Sarah cried. She handed the toy keys (remember those?) to me and grinned.

"Sarah! Those are--oh forget it..." I muttered. "Just don't be up to anything when we make it to the fort and there won't be a problem."

Sarah nodded. "Hey, can we play my mixed CD?"

"Eh." I answered, putting it in. It started on Boogie Woogie Wu by ICP, to which Sarah and Tsuki sung along to all the way there. When we finnaly made it there, I payed for the parking space and walked in.

"How many?" the person at the counter asked.

"Eight incliding me." I answered. As soon as I payed and got in line with everyone, the tour started.

"Rhi, why couldn't I bring my slinkie?" asked Naruto.

"It would've distracted an already diranged Sarah from everything inthis place." Kiba answered for me.

"You mean like the time Tsuki saw a shooting star and thought it was a UFO?"

_Flashback-_

We see Tsuki in her PJs staring out the window at a shooting star. "GAARA!! THERE IT IS!!! I SWEAR I SAW IT!! I SWERE ON MY LIFE I SAW IT!! **GAARA**!!!!!!"

_End Flashback_

Tsuki blushed redder than her hair, and looked at her feet.

"Yes, like that." I answered. Uzi, Naruto and Lee fell over with laughter. Sarah patted Tsuki on the back. "I coulda sworn I saw one too, once."

I just stared. "Alrighty then, shall we get this over with?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll make so you can see how the tour goes in the next chapter. I promise it'll be funny.

R&R


End file.
